Rainy Days
by Boohbear19
Summary: Futaba, Morgana, and Akira spend a rainy day inside the café. Just a fluffy one-shot :D


**A/N: Hey all! I've been playing lots of Persona5 lately and ****_really _****love the sibling relationship between Futaba and Joker (Akira) I know some people ship them romantically, I don't...sooo….if you do that's cool but you might want to check out a different story! XD Well...more like a fluff one-shot! :D **

**If you're here for this or just love Persona than thank you for reading! You rock socks! :D **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Persona5 or anything, I'm not that cool.**

* * *

**_~Rainy Days~_**

Futaba shifted her fawn brown eyes to the window. The rain seemed to go on for internity, it's been over a week since the monsoon has started. It was typical to get such thunderstorms during the summer season, not that Futaba minded. She was used to isolating herself from the world so staying in for over a week wasn't a big deal.

Akira didn't seem to mind either, like Futaba, he was quiet himself. And if he wanted to go out for a late night walk with Morgana hidden in his bag, he would simply just bring an umbrella.

Café Lablanc has been slow due to the rainy weather. As good as the coffee was, not many people were going to rush out the safety of their homes for a cup of coffee. With school being canceled from the weather, Sakura had left Akira in charge of the café to take a day to himself. Akira was great at making curry and was quite the barista, he had taken Sakura's teachings to heart.

Futaba stayed down and helped run the shop, _kind of. _She could help start the rice for the curry when Akira needed, but most of the time Futaba would sit at the bar reading books on coding, harassing Morgana, or watching whatever was on TV.

The café was silent except for the pitter-patter of the falling rain when it fell onto the rooftop.

A loud yawn escaped Morgana's mouth as he lazily stretched his furry body, being mindful that he was still on a bar stool. Akira was at work, silently stirring the curry while Futaba was lost in some cartoon that was airing on TV. It was like the past few days, same thing, different day.

"Aww man...it's still raining." Morgana said in a stoic tone, "I'm so bored."

"Go back to sleep, Mona!" Futaba replies, lightly flicking the cat on his nose. "Cats sleep all day anyways, so for you it shouldn't be a problem!"

Morgana flinched at the girls contact. "Gah! I'm _human." _

The girl shrugged. "For now, you're a cat!"

"I don't see why we're even opened! We haven't had a single customer today!" Morgana leaped off the stool and trotted over to the door to look out the window. "And it's already noon!"

He squinted his blue eyes as he peered out the window. The rain was coming down so hard it was almost futile to see outside.

"Well, now I see why they canceled school!" Morgana added. "The roads are going to start flooding!"

"Another day at café lablanc!" Futaba said, kicking off her sneakers and crossing her legs onto the bar stool she was sitting on.

"Anyone hungry?" Akira asks from behind the stove.

"_Mmmmeeeeee!"_ Futaba and Morgana answered in unison.

Akira smiled and set two bowls at the table. The aroma of freshly made curry lingered throughout the meager café.

"Oh! That smells delicious!" Morgana cried, trotting back over to the table.

Akira took the vacant seat next to Futaba, who was currently stuffing herself full of curry.

"Hmm! This is perfect on such a cold rainy day! Thanks Akira!" Futaba cooed, wrapping her arms around the lanky teenager. He simply nodded and ruffled the girls long hair before starting on his homemade dish.

"Curry always hits the spot!" Morgana purred as he dipped his face into his bowl. His taste buds seemed to dance under the spicy content of the freshly made curry.

"Hey! What do you guys want to watch!? I've been watching this cartoon all morning!" Futaba exclaimed as she reached for the remote, little speckles of curry drippled off her chin.

"This is fine." Akira muttered.

"Yeah!" Morgana agrees between licks. "It's perfect."

The rest of the day at Café Lablanc was slow, they were surprised at the few customers they got. In between they would watch tv and chatter to one another about little things. Maybe rainy days weren't so bad.

**Hope you all enjoyed the little fluff! Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
